Kale Oliver
Kale Oliver is the father of Chase Bale and the prince of Euronia. He faked his own death and came to earth only to later on fall in love with Elaine Bale. Soon before the birth of his sons, his people came looking for him. He went away so that his sons wouldn't be forced to take the throne as he had to. Kale was born in the human year of 1946. Euronians age normal until adulthood in which they start aging slightly slower than humans, 2 human years for one euronian year. Even then they still seem younger than their actual age. Kale is 41 in Euronian years, and 64 years old in Human years. Before Elaine Kale was of royal blood. He was the son of Xzar and Eviron, the king and queen of Euronia. When the great war erupted on Euronia, his father and mother were killed. In their absence the planet needed a ruler. He didn't want to rule as he had never wanted to, and he faked his own death, coming to Earth. He lives on Earth for several years under the identity of Kale Oliver. He lived as a lawyer. Meeting Elaine Kale met Elaine at an event one of his human friends was hosting. He immediately fell in love. Elaine felt the same way. Their love was very strong and in a year they were married. However, Kale had begged Elaine to keep her last name. She did it only because she loved him and didn't want to displease him. She became pregant a few months later. Kale was finally happy, married and children on the way. His happiness was cut short when he could sense his people on their way to Earth. They had found out he hadn't died and wanted him to take his rightful place on the throne. Kale loved his wife and waited as long as he possibly could. When she was 8 months pregnant he told her about what he was and about his people coming for him. She loved him and wanted him to be happy. They left and hid in a lake house but soon after his people still found him. He created a portal and had his pregnant wife to walk through, promising her he'd go through with her. She walked through but as his people were coming he closed it, Elaine being alone on the other side of the portal. The Euronian council came and took Kale back. He had no choice as they would know he was hiding something. He went willingly. They knew nothing of his wife or soon to be born children. After Leaving Not much is known about Kale after he left. However, it can be thought that he stopped the war. Whether that is true or not no one but the planet of Euronia knows. Time Line Change When Francis went back to change the past, the time line was changed. Kale was able to find out that one of his people were on Earth and they were why his people knew he was there. He used a portal to send them into a black hole and he had nothing to worry about. He was able to be there for Elaine and she had her babies. They were two baby boys. However, they chose to give one up. They were afraid they weren't able to take care of both and be bad parents. They kept the youngest, naming him Chase Andrew Bale. The second son they named Francis. Little did they know that the two would be part of a prophecy more important than anything they'd ever known. Losing Elaine Someone had murdered Elaine when Chase was only 16. Kale was distraught but tried to be strong for his son. He was hurting but he knew his son was as well. He moved them away from Sunset as after Chase being blamed and then acquitted of the charges of murdering his own mother, he believed a new start is what they needed. They moved to Serendipity, Oklahoma. He knew that if who killed Elaine was Supernatural than that is where he wanted Chase to be as Serendipity was the Supernatural capital of the United States. Though a small town, most Supernaturals cross through a portal to Haven. Chase Starting Over Kale knew the whole time what Chase was but didn't let Elaine know as she would try to stop it. He knew how important Chase was to the Supernatural community and to the rest of the world, even if there were some Vampires out there that wanted the curse to take control. The day Chase started high school in Serendipity he called Natalia Bertolli, knowing she was the daughter of Cheyenne Jones, a well known Slayer to the Supernatural community. He asked her to watch over Chase, not giving much detail before hanging up. Kale must leave to meet Guiniverre at Pandora's Box. He wants to talk to her about his son and finding the other three Chosen One's so they could be at full power. He didn't want Chase to be vulnerable against a Vampire attack. After Guiniverre finds the Chosen, Kale allows her to use her connections to keep an eye on Chase, knowing she's the only one that can find someone that can protect him. He must talk to T.E.C. about what can be done to stop the contract from ending. Chase's Destiny Revealed He finds out that the only way to allow the contract to continue for another 2000 years is that there must be a sacrfice of the most poweful of all of the Chosen. As he continues searching he finds that Chase is the one that must be sacrificed. He can't believe it and doesn't want it to be true. However, he has a Premonition of what would become of the world if he didn't do what needed to be done. He relays the information to Guiniverre as he can't bare telling Chase to his face. He is worried. Euphoria He goes to his room that the T.E.C. has reserved for him and using Euphoria he goes into a deep sleep. Unknowingly, he Astral Projects out of his body and appears in a place he's never been. He believes he's in Heaven. All around him there are roses and trees, a Waterfall in the distance, the sky being a different color ever mile or so. He sees people in white running and dancing all around. It is very peaceful. He sees a fountain and upon coming closer there are three women standing there. As he reaches them he realizes that one of them is his deceased wife Elaine. She turns to see him and she seems as surprised as he is. The other two women whisper amongst themselves and giggle childishly. They whisper something to Elaine and then run away, looking like a blur made of light. He is ready to cry when he is filled with happiness he can't explain. She smiles at him and walking over to him they hug one another. As they pull away she tells him she's been waiting for him. She tells him she knows why he's come. She tells him that she knows that he doesn't want to give up Chase but that it won't be the end but only the beginning. He doesn't understand what that means. She tells him in due time he will. Suddenly, everything starts to fade away and as he looks at Elaine she tells him it's time to go but that they'll meet again one day. He opens his eyes, being back in his room at T.E.C. He knows they plan on doing the sacrifice tonight and that it's the only way to keep Vampires from destroying the human race. He does as much research as he can, trying to find an alternative. He is so busy he doesn't realize what time it is and he receives a call in the middle. He picks it up and is told that "it's done" and the phone going dead. Kale quickly stops what he's doing and creates a portal to his son, not knowing where they chose to do the sacrifice at. When he arrives, Chase is lying on a ceremonial table, bleeding from the chest. Francis, Natalia, and Shoshona being around it. Kale creates another portal and tells them to go through it. They don't want to but Kale angrily tells them to go. As he cradles Chase in his hands the others walk through the portal and it closes. Kale sits there, crying for the longest time before Guiniverre appears next to him. She tells him that it's time to go. He agrees. After Chase's Death The funeral was a few days after the ceremony. There were so many people there, some Chase had known and some he didn't, that people had to stand outside just so that people could take turns going in and seeing him. Most of these people were Supernaturals. Tasha and Quentin were there as well. They had known Kale from T.E.C. and wanted to send their condolences. Tasha comes up to the coffin and whispers something in his ear. Kale isn't sure what she was saying as he was talking to Quentin, who was telling him how sorry he was it had to come to this. As Kale looks back at Tasha he sees behind her Elaine and the other two women from his 'experience. They were surrounded in light and seemed to be surrounding Chase's casket. Elaine phased into Tasha's body. She walks over to Kale and upon giving him a hug, Kale has a Premonition of Chase being in the same place Elaine had been when he had meditated. After the Premonition ended Elaine and the other two vanished. Tasha looked at Kale as he was so surprised and happy at the same time from what he saw. She asked him if he was okay. He told her he was fine. A smile slightly coming over his face. As Kale walks away he looks back to see Tasha give him a knowing look, no Elaine in her body. This tells Kale that she possibly saw what he had, believing Elaine had sent it to him. Becoming Head Of T.E.C. Duncan Kane decides he was finally too old to continue working at T.E.C. He made Kale the head of T.E.C. as what he had sacrificed for the good of all Supernaturals. In the next year Kale had helped solve many unsolved cases that the T.E.C. had, even his own wife's murder. It had turned out The Seekers had killed her for her magic to get to Chase. He devoted his life to protecting Supernaturals from then on. Chase's Return On the first year anniversary of Chase's death, October 31st of 2011, Supernaturals around the world felt Chase's presence once again. Even those who had never met him, could sense something but only knew it was a powerful Supernatural presence. Upon finding Chase's grave dug from the inside out, it spread through the Supernatural world quickly that he had come back. No one knew how this was possible. The Grimoire that Elaine had owned that had been passed down each generation went missing soon after his ressurection. As of July of 2012, he has not been found. There are those that still search for him. Powers Kale possesses a mixture of his parents' powers. Telekinesis - Movement of object/people with the use of ones mind. Telempathy - Communicating through emotions ; Very powerful ability Astral Projection - Only when using Euphoria ; acquired it in 2010. Portal Creation - create portals to a desired location. Premonition - Visions of the future, present, or past